Heaven Toshiro Hitsugaya
by MidnightLily4523
Summary: Hello everyone! I am so happy for others to read my first Yaoi love story! Toshiro Hitsugaya x Male OC. Inspiration Heaven by DJ Sammy
1. Chapter 1

Echoes ran through the silence, running through the darkness. There is a sense of spiritual pressure ranged through the chambers of Central 46. Nothing but the stenchful blood the abandoned, restricted barriers. All of its members were slaughtered like animals. Never before has this happened to the sacred grounds of the Soul Society. This however did not trouble of the lone presence to continue searching of his captain. "Toshiro, where are you?" Whispering a familiar just made him run faster. He was gone. His presence disappeared back at their barracks. He followed his spiritual pressure as soon as he left. Captain of Squad Ten, Toshiro Hitsugaya, has been gone all day. Toshiro and Hiraku Tadayoshi have built a strong bond of friendship for their time together. Through the events that have happened for the time of the execution, Toshiro has been more disturbed.

"Toshiro…." Hiraku once whispered underneath his breath. Running a bit more, he finally reached his destination, the residential district compound of the Central 46, Seijotokyorin. It is forbidden for entry to anyone, regardless of their military or civilian status. It is forbidden too for Hiraku to be here. But as he encountered, its members were slaughtered like animals. There was more Hiraku did not completely understand as to their death and the sudden disappearance of Toshiro's spiritual pressure. The hollowness of the facility proved there was no life within here. Frantically looking around, Hiraku stopped in front a flight of stairs.

"Oh what an unexpected guest." Hissing as the snake he was, Hiraku eyes glanced towards to see someone he was not in the mood to see. There was nothing but the untold betrayal behind that snake.

"Gin," Immediately his eyes furrowed with the sudden realization. "Were you the one who slaughtered the members?" This was more amusing to see how a Shinigami, such as Hiraku, was questioning him.

"Now Hiraku, what kind of greeting is that? I am here too for the same reason as you."

"Were you the one that killed them Gin!"

"No," Someone else had said in the clear close presence standing behind Hiraku. Hiraku stood for the familiar presence behind him. The laughter of amusement penetrated through the silence between the two males. "That would be of my fault."

Day followed day in the splendor of high manner, and Toshiro gradually mastered all the accounts, ledgers, and reports that had accumulated awaiting his return. The afternoon had spread its tender, soft mantle over the sky, and once again the special lights were lit and glowing in the following chase of the suspect. "It's no use running! Answer me, Izuru! Are you responsible for what happened back there?" Narrowing his eyes, Izuru, Lieutenant of Squad Three, peered over his shoulder.

"Instead of running after and questioning me, you should be more worried about Hiraku." Toshiro's body froze in the immense realization of what he said.

"What are you talking about, Hiraku—"

"He is not back at the Squad Ten barracks. He was behind you this whole time." The large tendency sweltering between them lapsed into silence. Toshiro regained the composure of sudden instinct. "Rangiku, can I leave this to you?"

"Just leave this to me." Moving back the unspeakable misconduct upon Central 46 it was impossible to catch the glimpse of her captain collapse right before her. It was shameful, no, pathetic for him not to sense Hiraku behind him all this time! Leaping from roof to roof, his lieutenant continued to chase after the other lieutenant.

"Hiraku…" Hiraku was more than a subordinate to Toshiro. For how he and Hiraku were best friends, both of them had a long history together. For Toshiro not to make Hiraku's presence to his acknowledgement, he ran faster back towards the Central 46 compound. Toshiro drew himself nearer closer and closer to the chambers. Heart racing, panting heavily, Toshiro's immediately ached from his ability to save his closest friend he has.

"Hiraku, where are you?" Toshiro could not feel Hiraku's spiritual pressure. But to immediately enter the pitch black corridor, he did not need to. Between Hiraku and Toshiro, the bond was strong to find the other.

"That was easy. Hiraku is really weak."

"He does hold his title quite well." Chuckling both of the older men were walking out of the vacant chamber. He was a nuisance to have come across them. Of course their plans would not be interrupted by a third seat officer. But still Hiraku is a nuisance. The echoes of a certain presence allowed both captains to stop right before walking down the stairs. There stood right before them the heavily panted captain of Squad Ten. In the moment of despair there stood the dismay of reality. "What is this? Captain Aizen, are you alive or is this some trick?" The cause of such disturbance entertained Aizen and Gin.

"No trick, this is really me Toshiro. Excuse me for a minute." Aizen leered over his shoulder. The captain of Squad Five, Sosuke Aizen was murdered! Everyone witnessed his death by their own eyes! "Gin, he's returned sooner than we expected. I hope you have an explanation."

"Sorry sir, Izuru must have not been able to keep him occupied." They would not dare hurt Hiraku. Izuru was told so.

"What's going on here? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing really, we were just discussing the final points of strategy." To turn his head back to the young prodigy clearly made him realize this was more than entertainment. This was more fascinating than the action taken upon Hiraku. "The breaking down of an enemy's fighting power to be specific."

"Enemy, I see." From left to right, all was shown of the hollow chamber. Veering once back at the empty shell that once was Captain Aizen, the presence he was once chasing became stronger than before. "Tell me where Hiraku is!"

"That's a good question." Silence, there was only silence. The darkness once shrouded around Toshiro in the corridors were shown as well behind Gin and Aizen. Widening his eyes, the speed piercing through the two captains, Toshiro heeded in nothingness. Nothing, that was all Toshiro could feel staring at his best friend. His eyes and lifeless body lay silently.

"Hiraku….no." An emotion ran through his body as the hidden rage inside him grew.

"Found him; guess I shouldn't have let him lying around. I apologize; I really didn't want to surprise you this way. No, I should've chopped him into pieces and hidden them where you can never find him." Toshiro clenched the hand of an empty soul, unbarring to shed the blood to the one who had shed Hiraku's blood! There were no words to convince Toshiro hold back the pit of rage within him.

"…..Bankai." Ice was rather beautiful to glow the enchanting gloss through the shards immediately flowing through the atmosphere. To capture those betrayers was not concrete for they were able to jump away from the ice tundra surrounding the demolished tower. Standing the wings of a dragon about slaughter Aizen stood the impure captain, ready to take the life of a man who spilled Hiraku's blood. "Now Aizen, you've talked enough, time to die." Intimidating, but still smiled by the child's threat.

"You shouldn't be making strong remarks. It only makes you look weak."

The fragrance of blood, so familiar. Flesh torn in half awoke the unconscious Shinigami. Squinting, he slowly began to open his eyes. Where was he? What was the aroma stench from? Was it from his blood? Hiraku slid his body on his stomach and immediately began to steady himself using his arms. Aizen is alive! Did the Soul Society mistake his death? Did Hiraku hear wrong? No, he didn't. He was unable to witness it. But throughout the Soul Society, Aizen was murdered. Hiraku staggered, but arose to his feet. That was really Aizen! But if that was him, why did he stab Hiraku through his stomach? "Why Aizen?" To mutter his name under his breath was cold as the ice surrounding him. The immediate, lingering remembrance had awakened Hiraku fully for what was surrounding him! Ice barricaded him as if someone was protecting him…

A gasp escaped his lips. The spiritual pressure took him from what the importance of his presence in Central 46 was for! "Toshiro!" Hiraku yelled the name, pleading Toshiro will respond for what were still empty chambers. He tightened his fists from hearing no response. "Toshiro—"Surrounding the beautiful ice stained the blood of the innocent.

Blood…death.

Hesitatingly Hiraku turned around. The source of the odor lay before him. Hiraku walked over to him, unbearable to continue further. Closing to the male, Hiraku halted when his feet splashed on the pool of blood. Staring on the life, Toshirro showed what was left of him. Toshiro's right shoulder was nearly torn in half by a few strands. The surrounding ice was melting drop by drop.

Presenting himself after running through the corridor stood before Hiraku another subordinate. He too stood in disbelief. Toshiro was defeated?

"No, Captain Hitsugaya…" His body tensed in the sudden change of the atmosphere. For all, this lethal spiritual pressure would have killed those standing before him. However…

"We are leaving." His voice beheld malevolence that was held in the spiritual pressure, melting the ice away.

Aizen will die.

"Fascinating," This is just the beginning, the beginning of true power. The brilliance took Aizen's very existence. The Hogyoku, capable of dissolving the boundaries between Shinigami and Hollows absorbs the desires of those around it and manifest them into reality truly made it to be feared. Smiling upon its presence, Aizen placed the orb inside his robe and grabbed Rukia's collar. "It's too bad. But I just don't have the use for you anymore." The Ryoka, the intruders, watched helplessly from afar. The captains and lieutenants stood afar as well. This was the time to capture the traitor who many had mourned over. "Gin, kill her." This was it, Rukia's last moment. Unsheathing his zanpaktou, Gin pointed his blade towards Rukia. "Well if I must…shoot to kill, Shinso." Glowing white as the clouds, the blade extended at a high speed ready to impale Rukia Kuchiki, sister of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Closer and closer the blade would penetrate its victim.

That was it. Blood burst in the air like an explosion. Gin and the audience of the 13 Court Guard Squads could not take another breath for what was displayed. A scream sliced through the tensity of the situation. Gin's blade missed. An arm flew to the ground, covered by the spilt blood. His muscles, veins were sliced through like paper. There was no situation when no one could have seen one to slice Aizen's right arm off! Aizen clutched the bloody shoulder, trying to calm himself down. Aizen is feared, dangerous! Who could possibly injure him severely? Ichigo Kurosaki, a Ryoka, stared breathlessly on the figure holding Rukia in his arm.

"Aki—Akihiko?" A smile was shown when the utterly terrified girl said his name. He gently placed her on the ground. "Just stay here for a bit, alright Rukia? This will be over soon." He slowly stood up. Aizen whipped around, gripping his zanpaktou. But with another, Aizen stumbled back. His other arm fell with the other. Once again, Aizen screamed in pain. But the pain was covering what was fear to have another existence slice his arms off! To stance taking a life, blades were to swing to the side and penetrate where this bastard's heart would be!

"Next is your heart Aizen!" Hiraku stated, insinuating a merciless kill. Eyes narrowed nothing but inhumane death penetrated through Aizen. More than a third seat, Hiraku inside lithered something none other. Once drawing the blade closer to take the life of their victim, light sliced open the sky high above. Both Hiraku and Akihiko dodged the intensity of the light captured the self-broken man facing death. Everyone, from high above, grazed their attention to monsters of another species. Hiraku stood a still, watching the traitors of Aizen, Tousen, and Gin lifting high above to be captured by Menos Grande.

"Menos Grande, how many are there?" Questioned by the audience watching what a moment not to forget, Hiraku and Akihiko just continued to watch the one who spilled Toshiro's blood is now bleeding heavily. On his knees, Aizen glared what was to be vengeance.

"You've joined with the Menos. Why would you want to do that?" Captain of Squad Thirteen, Jushiro Ukitake, demanded as the Menos Grande drew closer one of them. Panting and panting was what escaped Aizen's mouth. His energy was drawing further away from the blood loss. "I need to keep reaching higher."

"Have you become that corrupted?"

"You're blinded by your self-righteous. From the beginning, nobody stood at the top. Either you or me. But soon that unattainable vacancy will be filled. From now on, I alone will become stronger than the Creators themselves." Hiraku narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Goodbye Soul Reapers and goodbye…Hiraku." Aizen smirked. "I seem to have under estimated you. You are very amusing." Hiraku clutched his sword tighter than before. The insult could mean less to him. The meaning that he and Akihiko were only able to slice his arms off meant that he was not able to protect Toshiro. The seal closed at last. Hiraku lowered his head, sheathing back his sword.

Moonlit shadows was filling the hollowed recovery room. What was Toshiro doing there? Hiraku took a deep breath continue to stare on Toshiro. Due to the severity of his injury, he was in need of critical attention. Hiraku turned away from Toshiro in deep slumber. According to Squad Four, he would be able to return tomorrow. But as of now, he just needed rest.

"Hiraku," He yieled. "Before you go, can you talk to him for a minute. He's waiting, he's waiting for someone closer to him than I am to talk to him just for a while." Clutching his fists, Hiraku's silence Captain Unohana's request dared more of lurking reasons for his distance. He couldn't…

Hiraku lifted his head up, looking forward. "Unfortunately right now I don't have anything to say to him." The dark eyes of another captain widened a bit. Behind the voice of their savior, cracked mentioning about Toshiro.

"Right now?"

"…If you will excuse me."


	2. Chapter 2

The violets and reds drew the waking citizens of the Soul Society to a brand new day. Who were to trust their protectors anymore? Three of the well-known captains betrayed them. Why should the Soul Society once again trust them, the 13 Court Guard Squads? In the early dawn, Hiraku continued down the corridor to the recovery room of Toshiro Hitsugaya. There was nothing to be said. Hiraku is in the state of consciousness for yesterday's realization he could not protect Toshiro. Hiraku rubbed his eyes. Toshiro bled before him, eyes gone as well as his body. That was the reason he could not speak. Toshiro should have not been there! If he would have not been there, Toshiro would have been safe. Why was he there? Did he know Hiraku was there? He shook his head, still rubbing his eyes. No, that would not be the reason for him to be there. Hiraku believed that to Toshiro they were just friends in perhaps the eyes of the other. He wouldn't be there for Hiraku.

"Hiraku, Hiraku!" Another set of footsteps ran through the corridor, having Hiraku to turn around in the familiarity of the voice. Removing his hand, eyes of the ambers captured the alluring eyes of blood.

"What is it Akihiko?" With a smile Akihiko Masamori, Fourth Seat of Squad Eleven, crossed his arms on his chest.

"Captain Kuchiki has a job for you." Hiraku raised a brow. Another captain wants him?

Toshiro wasn't aware of what time it was when his eyes fluttered open. It was sometime in the morning, he knew that. He could see the large sun in the sky but didn't pay it much mind. Of course if he tried, he could tell what time it was just by looking at the sun. But he was much too tired and way too sore, though he couldn't stop thinking about certain people. He stirred a little, panic rising in his mouth. It was an awful taste. He worried for Rangiku and Hiraku. Those two were the only ones he was worried about. Though there was one person between the two he was worried about more and that person was Hiraku. The other male just wasn't strong enough to contend with them and Toshiro's cheeks burned in embarrassment, guilt and anger: embarrassment because he was utterly made a fool of and shut down in that fight, guilt because he wasn't' strong enough to protect that male, even though Hiraku didn't know how important he was. The male was really important, even if he didn't know it. Toshiro liked having him around; he couldn't bear to lose him. And lastly, he was feeling anger because of the fact that the other got hurt.

"Finally awake, captain?" Toshiro stiffened as he heard a question. It sounded like Hiraku was here. Toshiro didn't want to see him right now. He didn't want the other to look at him with pity and see him in this state, so close to being completely broken physically. He closed his eyes just as Hiraku called him and tried to stay still, as if he was sleeping. Wasn't he supposed to be the one watching over the sleeping person and not the other way around? Toshiro cursed mentally and opened his eyes, allowing them to flutter open as he pretended to wake up. With more strength that he thought he had, Toshiro managed to sit up, barely hiding the wince of pain as he did so. "Y-You're awake." Dammit! Toshiro's cheeks tinged pink without his warning as he stuttered. Gosh, he was just becoming a mess. Well, he could blame it on being operated on and drugged up, even if he wasn't. He shifted, "How are you, Hiraku? I was worried." He let that little piece of information slip and gave the other boy a half smile. Maybe he was drugged up, because Toshiro would never act like this of his own accord. He was more of an icy person, but he seemed to be… warming up to this male. What was it about him? Toshiro wasn't really sure; he didn't know much about love or things like that. He left that to Rangiku who gave him unwanted advice and at the moment, he wished he could recall some of it. He briefly wondered if this was what he wanted or if it was the drugs he suspected he was given. Either way, though, Toshiro couldn't find anything wrong with the situation if it continued on like the movie in his head being played by that dragon Hyorinmaru.

Hiraku smiled and laughed. "I didn't have to come here. I was healed before Captain Unohana arrived." There was a rumor as to what Hiraku was hiding and as of now, he was hiding the truth to what really happened after Toshiro fell into a state of unconsciousness. He could not protect his captain…his friend. He too, Toshiro Hitsugaya, could not protect his subordinate…his friend.

"Why were you there?" Hiraku questioned as he advanced towards Toshiro. "Why were you there?" Toshiro directed back. Silence was not there only company from the nonresponsive people.

"…Captain Kuchiki wants me to assist Renji in the World of the Living, captain. We have to leave now." Toshiro's body tensed through the announcement. "…Why?"

"Renji is going to help assist control the hollows. After yes—"Stomped, Hiraku quickly gazed down and then back up to Toshiro. "I don't know why he wants me to come as well. But Captain Kuchiki ordered for me to." Before another subordinate from a different squad can take the order from that captain, they must get permission from their captain. Toshiro looked down, staring at his bed cover. Silence once again became their company. "Go." Hiraku nodded and turned around. "But Hiraku ," He glanced over his shoulder and captured the attention of Toshiro still smiling. "Come back safe."

Hiraku smiled a little taken back. "Yes, captain." Turning back, he walked out into the lightly bright corridor in preparation for the World of the Living, the Human World home to humans. It was just that his whole being, his behavior, the way just the sound of Hiraku's voice makes Toshiro's heart skip a beat and the way everything he does makes Toshiro want him more, all the unfamiliar feelings Hiraku evokes in Toshiro. All this brings Toshiro in so much rage, because he wasn't able to control these feelings and he hated this. Toshiro flung himself back onto the mattress, cringing with the sudden surge of pain scourging through him. Toshiro always had control of everything he does but this single male had messed everything just through being himself. If only Hiraku can say his name instead. But in the meantime, he is going to question a certain captain as to why he chose his own subordinate.

There was nothing sadder than to go to high school. High school can be degrading, boring and most of all…BORING! It was great to be back though. The unseated officer of Squad Thirteen, Rukia Kuchiki, was saved from the most treacherous execution Soul Society has. He sighed continuing to hold a memory of who was the one to have saved him and to the two males who have broken through the fear that penetrated Ichigo Kurosaki from saving Rukia.

"Where are you hiding? Come on out here!" A sigh escaped his mouth when the male continued to act like a fool. "Ichigo Kurosaki, you're up there! Don't pretend you're not!"

"Renji, don't you think you can get him out here without yelling?"

"Well come on, Hiraku. This is the only way to get him out here!"

"What are you doing?!" Hiraku turned his attention over, away from the idiocy displayed here. From a distance, a familiar figure sprinted towards the two males. Brace for the impact for the speed he was in to quite the lieutenant of Squad Six, Renji Abarai. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Ichigo yelled in the annoyance Renji is drawing attention of his classmates. Closer and closer the teenager drew, tackling the male disrupting Ichigo's morning class. Hiraku widened his eyes dumbfounded as soon as the two taller men falling into the bushes. He whipped his head as soon as the teenager ran past him. This is going to be one grand mission.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's like this. It seems that I and Hiraku were put in charge of this Karakura town. Mr. Urahara told us where you were. We came to see you and that's the story. Now we are in charge!"

"Hiraku, who's he?"

"The one who is standing right behind you." Ichigo was startled by another male voice behind him. Glancing over his shoulder, his breathing hitched in his throat. This was no regular male. He was one of the two who saved Rukia from death! The splattering blood was forever stained in his memory with Hiraku's unique appearance of those dark ruby eyes.

"Y—You're the one that saved Rukia." Hiraku crossed his arms across his chest. "And you are the Ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki. We are not here just to play around. Apparently, you are the only one here leaking too much spiritual energy. You are going to draw in more danger if you continue to do so."

"Yeah, like he said!" Hiraku rolled his eyes with Renji's agreement. He can be like a five-year-old at times.

"Leaking spiritual energy, what do you mean?" Blurred with the shadows around them, a heavy monster fell from the sky. The spiritual pressure was as the same as an Adjuchas. Adjuchas, Menos commonly known smarter and stronger than Gillians. For the consequences of recklessly leaking spiritual energy, one has now taken its presence now. "A hollow." Ichigo clearly stated once the great beast emerged from the flying specs of gravel. The high school will soon take a possibility of an attack if the Adjucha continues to advance forward.

"Damn this gigai!"

"What's the matter?" Hiraku turned his attention back away from the hollow to Renji thrashing around to get out of the artificial gigai Soul Reapers use to get around. "I can't get out!"

"Just give me your zanpaktou Renji!" Hiraku demanded. In attempt to escape, Renji's sword was at least out.

"What, why do you want it?"

"Just give it to me!" Hiraku just grabbed his zanpaktou without a second thought and ran towards the hollow.

"What the Hell is Hiraku going to do? He isn't in his Soul Reaper form!" Renji growled through his clenched teeth. Not that they were best friends, but he and Akihiko saved Rukia. Along with Ichigo, they were drawn in to the fact that there was more capability within him then the reputation he holds.

"How is he—"Both Ichigo and Renji stood silent with the quick movement the hollow fell in death. Thank God it didn't bring to the attention of the class. Hiraku sheathed back Renji's zanpaktou in its sheath. "Hey Renji, who is he?" Ichigo silently questioned. Peering through the silence the male brought, the tantalizing rubies once more captured the lives of those they harbored.

"Hiraku Tadayoshi, he is the Third Seat from Squad Ten. He is the weakest Soul Reaper in the Soul Society."

Chicken ramen is satisfying in a cool evening such as this. Slurping another fork full of ramen, blood stained eyes just continued to leer on the black evening high above. Hiraku lived in the trees. So to spend some time here was just another night for him.

_I hope you are alright tonight Toshiro._

He swallowed the last of the noodles. "Please be alright." Toshiro was in intensive care. Captain Unohana announced he was well to be released today. But what if there were more traitors there? He looked down and stared at his hand. He was blinded by nothing but blood. Aizen spilt the blood of the male he cared most within this life. Both Toshiro and Hiraku were close friends, probably closer than anyone else.

_You're blinded by your self-righteous. From the beginning, nobody stood at the top. Either you or me. But soon that unattainable vacancy will be filled. From now on, I alone will become stronger than the Creators themselves._

Fear scourged through him. To stand atop of the Creators themselves was to stand above existence itself. Has Aizen found a way to challenge the Creators themselves? Hiraku clenched his teeth from the realization what was to happen. If he were to sacrifice himself to protect his friends and Toshiro, then so be it.

"Your magic, white rabbit has left its writing on the wall." He was a little startled when the ringtone of his phone went off. Reaching into his pocket, he flipped it open to see what was. It was detected that a small presence was near the home of the other Ryoka, Orihime Inoue. This did not look anything serious. He jumped from the branch and started to run out of the town park. Though as a Soul Reaper, it was his job to investigate what it was.

"Orihime, no!" Hiraku recognized the voice from this morning. It sounded though in distress than annoyed. Hiraku was not too far from her house. Drawing nearer and nearer, high above displayed an opening to another realm. Hiraku widened his eyes as soon as he stood behind the others who came too to save Orihime and watch the doors close, taking Orihime in its vortex.

What just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

"If only we knew what that strange gate was." Orihime Inoue was captured. Worried about her disappearance, Chad, Uryu, Ichigo and Renji knelt outside of the high school. There was concern that who captured her and where the human is luring now. The presence suspected that there was something more than a kidnapping.

"To me it looked like the Gates of the Underworld."

"Is there such a thing?"

"Yes, but that was not the gate." With the sudden remark of a quick observation, all attention turned towards the presence standing behind the males kneeling. "How the Hell would you know, Hiraku? You just see it and already tell it isn't?" Ichigo questioned, allured in the set of blood stained eyes. Simply crossing his arms across his chest, Hiraku closed his eyes. "I just know." Ichigo felt to question him about his blunt answer. But from the motion from Uryu, he decided not to. After all, he was the one to save Rukia from death. There was no need to question Hiraku any further. But how could he tell it wasn't?

"So it's proof then that Orihime's disappearance was no accident. Someone has kidnapped her."

"Alright then I think we should go back to Orihime's apartment and take another look. There might be some clues that we missed somehow."

"Good idea," With the movement of all three teenagers from squatting to stand up, both of the Soul Reapers watched from behind in the distance. "Hey wait, you mean right now?"

"Oh lighten up. This is more important than school."

"What's more important than school?"

"Having a brain." Hiraku's hands slid over his arms, underneath his sleeves as both he and Renji stood abode.

How long must this cat and mouse game continue? In the early morning, five males received an anonymous phone call from Renji's pager that is registered to Soul Reapers when arriving to the World of the Living. Wrapped in anxiety, humans scoured through the town in temptation to find what would be the prize of this game.

8:00 P.M. and still there was no life presented around Orihime's apartment. "She said to be here at eight." Sheering left to right all confined closely gathered around the confused teenager. There was no danger under the nighttime blanket high above. In approach to the room of Orihime from the flight of stairs, Hiraku never veered away from the door.

"Then something is going to happen." Hiraku remarked. It was exactly 8:00 P.M. Yes something was to happen. Taking another step on the flight of steps, Hiraku reached for the door handle. In the heart of the anticipation the door handle itself twisted. The look of confusion covered Hiraku's face when the door revealed who all the five males were searching all day.

"O—Orihime?" Now it was her turn to be confused in the light of the situation. Coming in clear view of gray eyes of happiness, Hiraku suddenly widened his eyes.

"She really gave her back?" As the Hispanic behind the shorter Soul Reaper in suspicion, he slowly reached his right hand to his sword.

"What's wrong, everyone?"

"Are you okay?" The air sliced through the anxiety of the situation. There stood what was an innocent teenager was the blade of defense pointing directly to her throat. This was not the action everyone else was expecting Hiraku to take for someone that was their friend. Stepping back both Ichigo and Renji grabbed for their swords.

"Hiraku, what the Hell are you doing?" Ichigo yelled only allowing to the grip tighten on Hiraku's sword.

"This is not Orihime." Ichigo, Uryu and Chad stood abode now in pure confusion.

"What are you talking about? You can't remember who Orihime is?"

"It's her spiritual energy. If you can actually pay attention, this spiritual energy is much weaker than Orihime's." Adjusting the frames, Uryu narrowed in collecting the thoughts behind Hiraku's words. Was this spiritual energy really weaker than her usual spiritual energy? With all standing before her, how could Hiraku be the only one to detect it?

"What are you talking about? She is Ori—"The chuckle released the other's thoughts.

"Very observant Soul Reaper." Another darkened presence took behind them once again taking the attention away from the imposter. For all the men standing on top of the flight of stairs, there was again the gate from yesterday!

"Unfortunately, we don't have time to talk." Whipping around in another amused chuckle, the victim was kicked to the side. Thrown right into the concrete porch, Hiraku landed on his right side. On the hard impact between the porch and his muscles, Hiraku was unable to see what was happening in the one moment from closing his eyes in slight discomfort.

"I'll see you later boys!" Able to finally open his eyes, Hiraku rolled over to stand up. "I hope to see you soon cutie!" Hiraku's attention was taking away when he took the little sight of a small, petite, blond girl looking at him before she disappeared with the gate from last night.

This was by far the most troublesome night for not only Ichigo and his friends, but for Hiraku as well. According to Captain Kuchiki yesterday morning, he and Renji were to just help patrol Karakura Town of hollows. Now all four of them now are chasing an enemy that not even the high genius of the former Soul Reaper captain, Kisuke Urahara, could not even trace the existence of the three. Crossing his arms across his chest, Hiraku only continued to listen to the conversations surrounding him. All Ichigo, Hiraku, Renji and Uryu could do now was to gather what was a dead end.

The hint of small musk covered the atmosphere of a small, convenient store owned by Kisuke Urahara.

"They targeted Chad and Orihime first, knowing they would be the easiest to take out. So we know we are facing an intelligent enemy."

"No…" His voice tended to soothe the tension around those he accompanied and seemed to relieve of his company and for one Hiraku spent most of the day .

"What do you mean Hiraku?" Ichigo questioned, sitting only a few inches close to Hiraku. To once again opening the crystal rubies, Hiraku looked up to his right and immediately caught the attention that Ichigo was too staring right back, never leaving the encapturement of Hiraku.

"Yesterday that girl said we are playing her game. In a game, you are being tested. They just took Orihime and Chad. That means we are the ones being tested." Hiraku grazed his stoic demeanor away from the one hypnotized by Hiraku's trance. "That means we just have to continue playing the game until we win." Across the wooden, kneeled table narrowed a slight suspicion on the younger Soul Reaper. Through the trials and errors all of them had to endure, this certain male had a more keen sense a leader must have.

"Are you sure that is what they are doing, Hiraku?" He nodded. "We just have to wait for their next move." That was clear sign of expectation of the next move when the phone rang once. With all attention towards the phone being picked up by Kisuke, the same and annoying laughter ruined the peaceful atmosphere.

"Let me speak to the blond!" There were only two blond males in the room. However, Kisuke knew who she was speaking about. He pointed the phone to Hiraku. Without a second guess, Hiraku steadily stood up and walked to Kisuke. He reached over to the phone that he was ready for who was requesting Hiraku.

"Hello?"

"It was so much fun before; I wanted to continue playing our game at the Karakura Town museum."

"Tonight?"

"Yep! I hope I get to you see you soon! You really are exciting and cute!" Click and now gone.

"Well looks like you got your next move."


	4. Chapter 4

"You know if I was riding on Orihime's back—"

"Then I wouldn't have to rip your stuffing out?" In annoyance of the stuffed lion, all four took the last step into the museum of another step of a game. Why was it that it was close coming to an end, another move was placed on them? From the hollowness of a closed museum, the moonlit shadows covered the grounds of history.

This game is going to end now! How long must they play this little girl's game? It didn't matter. Through speakers high above the ceiling, small laughter alarmed all four that she was here. Hiraku Tadayoshi will end it tonight.

"Welcome!"

"We've done everything you've asked us to do! Now show yourself!"

"First we play hide-and-seek and you guys are it!"

"We didn't—"

"Fine, but what is our prize if we win?" The sudden question interrupted Uryu's irritation for the childish game. As irritating as this game was, Orihime and Chad must be returned safely.

"Your friends of course!" Ichigo's blood ran further from irritation to frustration. This girl's voice was starting to piss him off! But as Hiraku questioned, they will have to play this game in order to get the prize they needed.

"Alright, I guess we'll find you then."

"Oh and there's another thing! Take out your weapons and place them there!" Hiraku was now puzzled to raise his mysterious, lingering eyes up behind a skeleton what was a dinosaur. Why would she request them to leave their zanpaktou? Was there a chance that using their zanpaktou can stop this stupid game?

"That's not funny!" Two of the Soul Reapers were not too appeased with the display of their glass cases displayed on the other side of the entrance. Hiraku grazed down to three display cases and despite the other crushed name tags to scatter in pieces by two obviously pissed off males, the last one to the right displayed: "Cutie".

"Hey, how come Hiraku gets cutie?!"Renji grumbled underneath his breath, but the other three men were still able to hear Renji's obvious jealously. Hiraku's curve of amusement lingered on the devious smirk. Unsheathing his sword, Renji caught his new partner's weapon.

"You can't even compare yourself to Hiraku, Renji." The taunt of another amused male only brought more delight when Hiraku began to the few steps with the Quincy. For a human teenager, he does seem to pleasure Hiraku with his remarks. Although the question that has not seeped into the consciousness has arose within the atmosphere.

Why was Ichigo keeping himself close to Hiraku?

"So this is the room we are supposed to go in?" A room radiating gold painting passing through the skeleton standing before their fate, the display of historical events. Hiraku was only silent with his smirk disappearing. The figure of taking another step, Hiraku passed through their destination of the door frame. In the step of taking with a room of plain, exhibition, crimson eyes widened their eyes ever so slightly.

"Hey, what's up with this place? It seems like the same room over and over again."

"When I came here before, it defiantly wasn't this big." Dumbfounded was the three males lingering behind a Soul Reaper, advancing forward into the same room. From the lights and darkness of these rooms, stood now a Soul Reaper who knew what was playing in their heads.

"Hey Hiraku, where are you going?"

"I don't know, he didn't say anything!" The struggle of a stuffed animal was soon to be breaking the silence from infinite space. "That's because I didn't say anything." Turning his full attention over by the turn of his heel, Hiraku soon again walked towards them who were only a foot away. "When we leave this place, I need you three to follow what I say."

"This is getting really boring!" Along once the silent museum, an impatient child swung her legs from back to forth. It shouldn't take 20 minutes to escape her labyrinth. From the room of what was supposed to be one was to become a hallucination of multiple rooms. One step after another will lead to another of endless rooms. It was a very difficult game, but were these group of males this stupid to not figure out what the Hell to do!

"Hmm…seems this was more of a complicated game than we anticipated. Perhaps they haven't—"

"Bakudo #1, Sai!" There was nothing that has been presented of a similar presence to activate a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. In the fall on a little girl upon the glistening glaze floor, she fell in the plump on the titled floor. Any other time, no one could show another how to teach kido in 20 minutes. Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Soul Reaper, has mastered the art of one kido!

"W—Wha is going on!" From a kick from behind, another fell to the floor that has been joined with another. Where was this appearing from? To veer through the skeleton that once was in front of the museum, eyes of the "master mind" behind this annoying game. "What happened?!"

"Finally, we got you." In all landing on the ground to hover surrounding all three of the gamers, Ichigo placed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, we would've got you sooner if someone wasn't flirting with someone who was teaching them how to use kido." Paleness painted a small hint of blush from the masking hint of embarrassment. "S—Shut up you idiot!" In the sudden unveiling of the one to be flirted upon, he withdrew himself behind from Renji and Uryu.

"We have caught all three of you. So I think that means we win back Orihime and Chad. Now where—"

"Ichigo,-"Hiraku widened his eyes in remembrance of a familiar feminine voice running around from the skeleton. In another masculine presence within the entrance, another appeared making their appearance from the claps bouncing off the hollow walls.

"I should've figured it was you out because you never finished us off or hurt us when you had the chance. You kept pushing us into tighter and tighter situations, but you always let us slip away. We should've noticed that. But I still don't understand why you did this." A smile of reassurance shown itself when the other stood before the paralyzed figures lay before him.

"I have found that certain games can be very useful for training purposes. They can improve a number of disciplines, including: stamina, intellect, teamwork, making quick judgments, and coping with adversity. They even strengthen the bonds between friends. Perhaps most important of all is provide a chance to take a good look at yourself." Urahara explained.

"Do you really think we need that?"

"Yeah, for example, you are able to use kido with Hiraku's guidance." This even took him a bit taken back by a familiar feeling that Urahara displayed himself towards all. "Hiraku," The crimson rubies turned his attention back to the elder, former Soul Reaper away from the eyes taken in what was being talked about of Hiraku.

"What?"

"You have displayed tenacious leadership within the group. You were the only one to see through the labret traps and guide them in preparation for the step to take and even firm to handle them. Tell me, is there anything you are hiding from us?" An incapable question broke through the heavy atmosphere. What was he to answer? How was Hiraku securely answered, without answering the truth they desired?

However in a sudden movement of shrugging, the smile grew. "Was it just luck you are capable of leading as a commander?" A force to withdraw Hiraku from the next sentence Urahara was going to have a talk about made the handsome blond to take a deep breath.

Hiraku is to not acknowledge his true-self, a threat to existence.

"That aside, did you know Yoruichi was here conducting an investigation?"

"Um, hello!" There was no silence left for all three of the unmovable preys were steadily trying to move. Renji sloughed his shoulders forward in spectacle watching.

"Opps."


End file.
